


Saat tuntemaan oloni voittajaksi

by JediWitchDirectioner01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediWitchDirectioner01/pseuds/JediWitchDirectioner01
Summary: Korpinkynsi voittaa huispauksessa. Ginny saa yllätävän lodutuspusun yhdeltä tietyltä vaaleahiuksiselta tytöltä.





	Saat tuntemaan oloni voittajaksi

**Author's Note:**

> Emt halusin kirjoittaa Ginny/Lunaa. Sisältää paljon vuoropuhelua. Ginny on hämillään asioista.

Ginny makoili rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuoneessa. Hänen ajatuksensa karkailivat milloin minnekin. Huispaukseen, Harryyn, veljiinsä. Silloin tällöin eräs vaalepääkin käväisi hänen mielessään. Miksi hän ajatteli Lunaa nykyään niin paljon? 

"Ginny! Ginnyyy!" Joku huusi Ginnyn korvan juuressa. Ginny avasi silmänsä. Ron oli hänen vieressään. 

"Aijotko syödä iltapalaa meidän kanssa vai et?" Ron kysyi.

"Ai... joo, tulen ihan kohta", Ginny sanoi ja availi unisena silmiään. Ginny hämmästeli hieman nukahtamistaan, sillä hän ei juuri koskaan ottanut päiväunia. 

Hän keräsi pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen kirjansa ja mustekynänsä sekä esseepaperinsa jotka oli jättänyt takkatulen eteen, vei ne takaisin makuusaliin ja suuntasi sitten Suureen saliin. Hän katsoi ympärille ja näki Harryn, Ronin ja Hermionen tavallisesti rohkelikkojen pöydässä.

"Miksi muuten halusittekaan olla kanssani? En ole teidän kanssa melkein ikinä", Ginny kysyi kolmikolta ihmeissään.

"No me vaan... en mä tiedä no voit mennä poiskin jos et halua olla kanssamme", Ron vastasi hämillään itsekin. 

Lavender tuli pöytään Ronin vierelle.

"Lonnukka kultsi!" Lavender naureskeli.

"Mitä ihmettä ettekö te eronneet?" Ginny hämmästeli. 

"Ei!" Ron nauroi. Ginnyä rupesi melkein oksettamaan kaksikon touhu joten siirtyi touseen pöytään. Luna istui syömässä torttua ja hyräilemässä itsekseen.

"Ai hei Ginny!" Hän sanoi kun näki hänet ja suli hymyyn. 

"Söpö hymy... eikun mitä", Ginny ajatteli itksekseen. 

"Yhmm Luna onko meillä huomenna se taikajuomien testi?" Ginny päätti kysyä.

"Taisi olla, en ole varma", Luna vastasi ja katseli ylöspäin. Cho katsoi häntä oudosti toisesta päästä pöytää. Mitä ihmettä?

"Luna mikä sinun ja Chon välillä on?" Ginny kysyi nyt uuden kysymyksen.

"Miten niin?" Luna sanoi ja katsoi nyt Ginnyä silmiin. 

"Hän katsoi sinua juuri oudosti", Ginny vastasi.

"En tiedä", Luna vain sanoi. Hän joi hörppäsi kupistaan. Nyt Ginny vasta muisti että hänhän tuli tänne syömään, ei rupattelemaan mukavia. Hän otti pöydästä pari voileipää ja kaatoi itselleen kurpitsamehua. 

Luna oli menossa makuusaliin, mutta Ginny keskeytti tämän.

"Odota voinko saattaa sinut?" Ginny pyysi ja punastui. Mikä ihmeen häneen oli mennyt? Tunne oli samanlainen mitä hän oli tuntenut joskus Harryyn, sen verran hän tiesi.

"Mikäs siinä", Luna vastasi. 

He lähtivät yhdessä korpinkynsien oleskeluhyoneeseen päin.

"Huomenna on huispausmatsi... meidän tupa vastaan teidän", Ginny virnisti.

"Aah, niin, toivottavasti voitatte", Luna sanoi.

"Mitä? Etkö halua että korpinkynsi voittaa?" Ginny hämmästyi.

"En koska sinä olet rohkelikon joukkueessa... olet niin kiva Ginny!" Luna yhtäkkiä huudahti ja halasi Ginnyä. Luna tuoksui ihanalta. Sekoitus mustikkashampoota ja vaniljaa. Mmm.

Luna irrotti otteensa ja jatkoi kävelyä. Ginny seurasi vielä vähän matkaa. 

"Minkäköhän arvoituksen ovi antaa tällä kertaa, Luna tuumaili itsekseen.

"Ainiin... teidän muotokuva kysyy kysymyksen. Unohdin sen", Ginny sanoi.

"Mhm, nähdään huomenna. Älä anna haiskujen purra", Luna sanoi heipat. 

 

\---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

 

Aurinko paistoi kun Ginny seuraavana päivänä heräsi. Tänään olisi tärkeä päivä. Rohkelikko vastaan korpinkynsi. 

Ginny oli varma voitosta. Hänen olonsa oli onnekas. Harry oli hyvä etsijä, Cho ei päihittäisi häntä millään. 

Aamupalalla rohkelikkotiimi oli vaisu. Dean haarukoi tyhjää lautasta. Ron katsoi tyhjänä seinään ja latoi lusikkaa suuhun.

"C'mon tiimi! Me voitetaan!" Ginny yritti piristää.

"Niin! Ginny puhuu asiaa. Dean ja Ron, hymy pyllyyn", Harry sanoi.

"Minua ei haittaa vaikka ette voittaisikaan, olet minulle aina ykkönen", Seamus sanoi Deanille halasi tätä. Dean hymyili.

"Kaverit hei! Minun salaatin edessä ette kyllä söpöstele!" Hermione sanoi. 

"Hermione! Luulisi että Ron sanoisi noin", Ginny hämmästyi.

"Mitä? Enkö saa haluta syödä rauhassa?" Hermione närkästyi. Kaikki tuijottivat häntä. 

"Ookoo sanoin sen vitsillä vain halusin nähdä teidän reaktiot" Hermione virnisti.

"Hei oikeasti muuten, onneksi erottiin Dean. Te kuulutte Seamusin kanssa yhteen", Ginny kommentoi.

"Jep", Harry myöntäili.

Vihdoin Ginny istui pöytään ja otti aamupalaa.

Yhtäkkiä hän tunsi käden olkapäällään.

"Minähän sanoin että ihan sama vaikka sinä ja Harry olette yhdessä Draco!" Ginny tiuskaisi luullen käden olleen Malfoyn, mutta se ei ollut. Luna hymyili hänelle lempeästi.

"Onnea peliin Ginny", Luna sanoi. 

"Ai.. uhmm.. kiitos... jäätkö tähän pöytään?" Ginny kysyi ja punastui hiukan. 

"Kai voin jäädä", Luna sanoi ja istui Ginnyn viereen. Ginny punastui syvemmin. 

"Katsohan tätä Weasley on punaisempi kuin ennestään", Draco oli tullut pöydän luokse.

Kaikki kääntyivät nyt tuijotamaan Ginnyä. Hänen punansa nyt syveni jos mahdollista.

Hermione hymyili tietävästi Päivän profeetan takaa.

"Luulen että ympärilläsi on unikkoja... ne voivat aiheuttaa punaa mitä kummallisimpiin paikkoihin", Luna kommentoi.

"Malfoy häivy", Ron mulkasi luihuista.

"Enkö saa toivottaa onnea lempirohkelikolleni?" Draco katsoi Harrya. Nyt Harryn vuoro oli punastua.

Draco ja Harry katosivat pöydästä jonnekin. 

"Ei kapteeni voi lähteä!" Hermione härnäsi.

 

\---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

 

Vihdoin ottelu oli alkamassa. 

"Äläkä sitten päästä yhtäkään maaliin!" Ginny sanoi Ronille.

"Kyllä, mami", Ron sanoi pyöräyttäen silmiään.

"Mitä sinun ja Lunan välillä muuten on? Punastelet aina kun Luna on meidän kanssa", Harry sanoi pukukopistaan.

"Mitä! Ei mitään...", Ginny mutisi ja tunsi taas lehahtavansa punaiseksi.

"Aww pikkusiskohan on ihan lääpällään", Ron naureskeli.

"Umm.. olisiko se sinulle okei? Tai siis... Luna on tyttö", Ginny kysyi Ronilta.

"Totta kai olisi. Luna on mahtava. Ja mitä siitä jos olette samaa sukupuolta? Hyväksyinhän myöskin Harryn ja sen ääliön. Okei en täysin mutta pakko hyväksyä", Ron sanoi.

Ginny hymyili.

"Okei voitetaan nyt ja näytetään kaikille mihin me pystytään!" Harry sanoi.

"Tuossako se voittopuhe oli... aika laimea", Dean kommentoi.

"Niin Harry mitä ihmettä", Katie yhtyi mielipiteeseen.

"Kaverit hei kuka jaksaa edes kuunnella viis minuuttia Harryn ääntä? Mennään vaan ja voitetaan", Ron sanoi.

"Ronilla on hyvä pointti. Mennään", Ginny sanoi.

Harry käveli edellä ja muut seurasi. 

Matami Huiski oli valmiina joukkueiden alla kun joukkueet viilettivät luudillaan ilmaan. Katsomo oli täynnä viliseviä sinisiä ja punaisia lippuja. 

"HARRY HARRY HARRYY!" Katsomosta kuului huuto. Ginny oli kyllästynyt Harryfaneihin. Kukapa ei olisi. 

Peli alkoi pian ja Ginny yritti ottaa kaatoa. Ääni kuitenkin sekoitti hänen päätänsä. Selostusääni sattui juuri olemaan kenenpä muunkaan kuin Luna Lovekivan.

"Oi katsokaa, Ginny jäi paikallensa... hän on hyvin nätti muuten. Nuo huispauskaavut ovat muuten todella hyvännäköiset Ginnyn päällä", Luna selosti. Kuuliko Ginny oikein?

"KRHÖÖMM", McGarmiwa sanoi Lunan vieressä. Katsojat nauroivat. 

"Ai... tuolla Harry onkin ja katselee nyt ehkä Malfoyta väkijoukosta! Harry katse takaisin sieppiin", Luna saneli. Ginny naurahti.

Luna oli ehkä paras valinta selostajaksi Leen jälkeen. Kaikki tykkäsivät hänen sekopäisestä selostuksesta.

\---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

 

Kului noin puolituntia kun Ginny alkoi olemaan kyllästynyt peliin. Jos Harry ei nappaisi sieppiä pian, Rohkelikko häviäsi.

"Cho Chang vilisee nyt jonkun perässä! Onkohan se sieppi vai jotain muuta?" Lunan selostus kuului.

"Kyllä! Cho Chang sai siepin! Korpinkynsi voittaa!" Luna selosti. 

Matami Huiski puhalsi pilliin. Se oli siinä. Korpinkynsi voitti. Joukkueet viilettivät maahan. Ginny kätteli korpinkynsiä ajattelematta mitään.

Pukuhuoneessa oli hiljaista kun häviäjät vaihtoivat asujaan. 

Ihmisiä alkoi kuitenkin tulemaan pukuhuoneeseen. Yksi heistä oli Luna. Ginnyn suu vääntyi hymyyn.

"Ginny!" Luna sanoi ja juoksi hänen luokse. Hän tarttui Ginnyä kasvoista ja painoi huulensa Ginnyn omille. Suudelma oli pehmeä ja hidas. Vihdoin se päättyi ja Ginny haukkoi henkeään.

"Tykkäät minusta?" Ginny hämmästyi. Luna katsoi Ginnyä jälleen lempeästi.

"Kuka ei voisi olla tykkäämättä?" Luna vain tyytyi sanomaan. 

"Aika moni. Olin häviäjä joukkueessa", Ginny sanoi. Luna siveli hänen poskiaan.

"Mutta sinä saat tuntemaan oloni voittajaksi", Ginny sanoi ja hukuttautui Lunan kanssa uusiin suudelmiin.


End file.
